Kiss It All Goodbye
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Jake and rose form a relationship after Rose remembers him. First ADJL Fanfic...please review and tell me if you like it. Basically this is what should have happened after Hong Kong Longs, Rated M just in case I decide to add some Jake/Rose action...which I might later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"So where do we go from here?" Jake asked.

Rose and him were back in Jake's hotel room standing out on the balcony, away from everyone else.

Once the fight was over and things had calmed down, everyone went home. Jake invited Rose to hang out with him in his hotel room for a while. Once Rose checked with her parents (who weren't thrilled with the idea of her spending time with a boy in a hotel room) they let her go after she told him Jake's parents would be there.

Rose took Jakes hand and gave him a sad, but sincere smile.

"I would love to be your girlfriend...if that's what you're asking me, but do you think it would work? Your family hates me, your friends hate me, and well...the biggest obstacle would be the fact that you live in New York and I'm currently living in Honk Kong." Rose pointed out.

"Listen, I know it's going to be difficult but I've been through too much. When the huntsclan was destroyed, you lost your memory. I didn't. I remembered everything that happened between us and it hurt like hell not being able to talk to you about us. We have to make this work...and as for my family and friends hating you, where in the world did you get that idea from?"

"You mean they don't?" Rose asked.

Jake shook his head laughing gently, "Who could hate you?"

Rose shrugged.

"Rose, let's figure out a way to make this work. _Please._"

Rose thought for a moment.

"Dream charms. We could dream date." Rose said.

"Not enough, I want to hold you in my arms in reality, not just a dream."

Rose sighed in frustration, yes Jake was being stubborn, but she knew he was right. Dream dating would never compare to being with Jake in reality.

"I could move back to New York." Rose said.

"Um...isn't that a bit extreme?" Jake asked.

"No! My dad got a job offer in New York, I begged him not to take it because I was happy with my life here. Maybe it's not to late for him to take the job!" Rose exclaimed.

"That might work. If it doesn't I could move to Hong Kong."

"Now who's talking in extremes, plus, Your the _American Dragon._ That means you have to stay in America, and let's be serious, your grandpa would never allow that. Our only hope is if my dad can take this job." Rose said sadly. Jake agreed.

"Rose." He said bringing his face closer to hers..."Whatever happens, we still have tonight."

Rose smiled and leaned into Jake, connecting their lips together in a kiss. Their second kiss since they have seen each other again.

"What do you say we get outta here?" Jake asked.

"Sure!"

"Have you ever ridden on a dragon before?" Jake asked.

"Well, once when I was trying to slay one and I jumped on his back to-oh was that you?" Rose asked.

"I think so...but it's in the past babe." Jake said before turning into his dragon form.

"Hop on."

Rose got on Jake's back and Jake took off. Rose held onto his neck and smiled at the feeling of security she had when she was with Jake. They landed on a rooftop.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Your place. Well, technically were on the roof of your place." Jake laughed.

"Why my place?"

"Honestly I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"Thats ok. This is romantic."

"Really?" Jake asked, confused as to how this could be romantic.

"The rooftop, the moon, the stars the nightsky, my love by my side. It's kind of cliche but still romantic." Rose sighed. She sat down and Jake sat beside her.

"I really hope I can move back to New York." Rose said.

"Me too." Jake whispered to her.

Rose kissed Jakes cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"See what I mean?" Jake asked, "The real thing is so much better than a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at the hotel**

"What do you think Jake and Rose are doing out there?" Johnathan Long asked his wife.

"Talking, trying to decide where to go from here most likely." She said.

"Maybe a little, kissy, kissy! Agu-gu!" Fu dog laughed.

"Yeah it's gonna take a while to get used to that." Johnathan said pointing at Fu.

**On the rooftop**

Jake and Rose were fully engaged in each other. Kissing, talking, laughing, making out, hugging, holding hands, basically just enjoying one anothers company.

Rose prayed her dad could take the job, she couldn't imagine going a day without talking to Jake, or kissing Jake.

_"And he's such a good kisser..."_

Jake chuckled and pulled himself away from Rose. "Thanks babe, you're not so bad yourself." he said making Rose blush.

"Did I say that out loud?!" She screamed. Jake laughed and nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine Rose. It's nice to know that you think i'm a good kisser."

"You haven't been practicing on anyone while I had no memory of you, were you?" Rose questioned.

"No! I swear, I went on a date with someone but it didn't end well, and we didn't kiss." Jake swore, putting his left hand over his heart for emphasis.

"I only have eyes for you Rose." Jake said.

"Just making sure...Jake, I should tell you something then."

"You had a boyfriend?" Jake guessed.

"Yeah...but in my defense I had no memory of you whatsoever! If I had known about you I would never have dated him!"

Jake put a hand on Rose's shoulder and pulled her in for another hug.

"I don't blame you. We weren't together, so as long as you're not with him now-you're not with him now are you?" Jake asked.

"Hell no!" Rose exclaimed.

This being the first time Jake had ever heard Rose use profanity was a bit taken aback, but a a bit turned on at the same time.

"Just checkin babe." He said before he kissed her and they continued enjoying each others company.

**Two hours later**

Rose was resting her head in Jakes lap and they were looking at the constellations when Rose's cell went off.

"Who is it?" Jake asked.

"My parent's. I have to take it." Rose said before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, " What?! What time is it Jake?" Rose asked turning to Jake for the time.

"It's 2:30 am...oh shit." Jake's curfew was 12:30. He was only fifteen after all.

"We are in so much trouble!" Rose exclaimed.

"Tell them you're almost home. I'll just fly you off the roof." Jake whispered.

Rose nodded then went back to her phone conversation.

"Mom, I'm almost home, Just give me a few minutes." Rose said then hung up.

"Okay Jake let's go." She said.

Jake picked Rose up and flew her to the snow covered ground.

"At least let me walk you to the door." Jake said, leading the way towards Rose's front porch.

"Thank-you Jake. For everything." Rose said, leaning in to give him one last kiss before she went in for the night.

"ROSE LYNN YOU ARE MORE THAN AN HOUR LATE!"

Jake jumped away from Rose.

"And who are you, young man?" Rose's father, Adam, asked.

"I'm Jake, the guy Rose was spending time with. I was just walking her to the door. Sorry she's two hours late, we lost track of time." Jake eplained.

"Doing what exactly?" Adam asked.

"Spending time together. Rose just got her memory of m-" Jake was cut off by Rose's hand on his mouth.

"He doesn't know." She whispered. Jake nodded.

"Memory of what? What is going on here?" Adam yelled.

"It's probably best if we go inside to explain this." Rose said.

Adam sighed in frustration but stepped aside to let the two young teenagers inside.

"What's going on?" A girl identical to Rose asked, Jake assumed it was Rose's sister Samantha.

"Sam can you go in another room?" Adam asks but Rose stops her.

"It's probably best Samantha hears this too." She said and with her dad's permission Samantha sat back down. Adam called his wife, Alison into the room.

"Have a seat." He told Jake.

Jake sat down beside Rose.

He was nervous since he had only been in this house once, and it wasn't exactly a fun visit. Looking around he noted that the family must be very close. Pictures of Rose, that never would have existed had he not wished a better life for her, hung up on the walls, pictures of Samantha and Rose hugging, middle school graduation, coming home from the hospital. Jake chuckled at a particular photo of Rose.

It was a close-up shot of her face, she looked about seven. Ice cream covered her face and coated her hair, but Jakes favorite thing about the picture is that she was grinning like a maniac. He had never seen a smile that pure and perfect.

He turned to Rose. "You're beautiful." he said.

She smiled and looked at her dad who had heard the comment and rolled his eyes. Finally Rose's mother was in the living room with them.

"Sorry it took awhile. I was in the middle of washing my hair when you called me down." she laughed, noticing Jake she smiled slightly confused.

"Who is this?"

"It's my boyfriend." Rose answered.

"BOYFRIEND? SOME BOYFRIEND! KEEPS YOU OUT UNTIL THE LATEST HOURS OF THE NIGHT?! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED? BOY, YOU'RE LUCKY NOTHING HAPPENED!" Adam yelled.

Alison walked over to her husband and touched his arm. Her touch was soothing to Adam and he sat down in his armchair.

"Now what's going on?" Alison asked.

Rose looked at Jake and he nodded his permission.

"Just as long as they promise to keep things confidential. We can't have this secret getting out." Jake said.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Alison screamed.

"No! No! Oh god, no! We haven't even had sex!" Rose exclaimed, "But you do have to keep things a secret. Agreed?" Rose asked.

"For now." Her father said. That was good enough for Rose. She hugged her dad and started talking.

"Okay, when I was born this gang of criminals intent on destroying all magical creature took me from you guys. They were called the huntsclan. They brought me to New York and trained me as an apprentice. I trained side by side with the leader of the gang- the huntsman. He trained me to slay dragons, mangle with elves and steal leprechaun gold for the huntsclans personal usage. I went to school in New York, made friends and joined clubs. I guess you could say I was popular...anyways. Around the time I turned 13 the huntsclan started having problems with Dragons. The American Dragon to be exact. He wanted to play hero to all magical beings. He would always interfere with any plans that the Huntsclan came up with, One night I found out that The American Dragon was none other than my boyfriend- at the time we were just friends- Jake. He had learned of my being a part of the huntsclan and we were both heartbroken. I left the next day to train in the Huntsclan Academy, but Jake found me. That's when we shared our first kiss, Jake was smart enough to make it out of the Huntsclan Academy alive- even with them havin knowledge of him being a dragon. I returned to School in New York and Jake and I got together, we broke up when Jake used cupids love arrow on me..." Rose looked at Jake pointedly.

"Haha, you still remember that?" Jake said trying to laugh it off. Rose rolled her eyes and decided to continue her story.

"Anyways...we didn't see each other until Jake asked me to Homecoming. I said yes but he asked me in his dragon form, and the huntsclan saw. The huntsclan threatened to kill my family if I didn't show him where the Aztec skulls were, Aztec skulls are skulls that had the power to grant the person who holds them one wish. Huntsmaster was planning on using them to wish for the destruction of all magical creatures, but I stole the skull from him and wished for the destruction of all Huntsclan and just as I was about to disappear forever, Jake grabbed the skull and wished that I had never been taken by the huntsclan, causing me to live a whole nother life. Without Jake. When Jake's family took a visit to Hong Kong Jake got word of the dark dragon- the only dragon to ever go bad- was up to some bad buisiness right here in Hong Kong he enlisted my help. I didn't remember him until I saw a picture of us together, but when I saw it I remembered everything. We have been spending time together since, and we lost track of time, but honestly we were on the roof looking at stars and kissing." Rose finished her story and looked at her wide-eyed family.

"Rose have you been drinking?" Her mother asked.

Rose shook her head.

"No! It's real! All of it! Jake Dragon up so they'll believe me." Rose cried. Jake stood up turned into his Dragon form.

Her mom and sister screamed in fear and her father stepped in front of them, as a protector.

"No! It's okay! He won't hurt you." Rose said. Jake nodded his dragon head and morphed back into his human form.

"If anything i'm a protector and I would NEVER let anything bad happen to Rose or her family."

Rose's father stepped foward first.

"So if what your implying is true then that means..."

"Jake saved me. He's the only reason you and I are together like this. If it wasn't for him, I would never be a part of my wonderful family."

Rose wrapped her arms around Jake protectively.

"Thank you Jake, for bringing our daughter to us." Alison said.

Jake smiled.

"This is going to take some getting used to but I think we all owe Jake a great deal of gratitude." Adam said.

Rose smiled.

"Congrats sis, you picked a good one." Samantha smiled.

"But...that doesn't change the fact that you came in past curfew!" Adam said.

Rose's smile vanished.

"I'm sorry dad!" Rose said.

"We will let you off the hook this time, but it won't happen again so enjoy it."

"Why are you letting me off the hook dad?" Rose wondered.

"Well, you're not the only one who got in some trouble today. Today at work the boss told me I counted the budget wrong, I costed our company thousands of dollars and as punishment their relocating me to New York." Adam said.

Rose squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Is there a reason you're so happy?"

"Daddy! Jake lives in New York! Now we don't have to break up when he leaves!" Rose said happily.

Jake couldn't smile any wider. He grabbed Rose and pulled her into a hug. The two held onto each other until they heard Adam clear his throat.

"Jake it's almost three in the morning, don't you think your parents are worried?" Adam asked.

"You're right, I should be heading back. I'll see you later Rose, Goodnight."

Rose reluctantly let go of Jake and walked him to the door.

"Goodnight love." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. She watched Jake walk outside.

"Dragon up!" he said as he shifted into a dragon and flew back to the hotel room.

He knew he was gonna get an earful from his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake landed on the balcony of the hotel and turned back into his human form. He noticed the lights were off in the room. Sneakily he crept through the window, using his dragon form so his feet didn't make a sound on the floor. He made it to his bed and layed down under the covers, not even bothering to change into pajamas.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking he had gotten away with coming in at three AM, when his curfew was 12:30.

_I am good! _

**The next morning**

Jake, Haley, Trixie, Spud and Fu went downstairs to eat while the adults slept in.

They had gotten a private table so Fu could sit at the table without getting weird looks. Once they were all seated they started talking.

"So Jakey, where were you and your boo thang last night?" Trixie teased.

"Yeah we thought you were on the balcony but when we went to go get you, you were like gone. Don't worry. We covered for you though, your parents have no idea you were even gone." Spud said.

"What time did you get home?" Fu asked.

"What were you doing?" Haley asked.

"Guys! One question at a time! Trixie you first." Jake said.

"Where were you and your boo last night?" Trixie asked.

"We left and were hanging out on the roof of her house for a while, just talking and spending time together- that answers Haleys question of what I was doing. Thanks for covering for me Spud. I didn't get home till like 3:00 am- Fu that answers your question and before any of you ask, no, we didn't have sex." Jake explained.

"3:00 am?" Fu asked.

"Making up for lost time Fu, and I haven't even told you the best part. Rose's dad just got transferred to New York! Their moving to New York, which means we don't have to break up when I leave here."

"Break up? That means ya'll are together?" Trixie asked,

Jake nodded.

"FINALLY!" Spud yelled.

"What is sex?" Haley asked innocently.

She didn't realize how awkward that question was, everyone stopped talking not sure of what to say. It was Jake who finally broke the awkward silence.

"Um...ask mom and dad. Or do some research, it's not really something that should concern you at this age though."

Haley smiled, accepting Jakes answer.

"So...who is finished?" Fu asked. Everyone agreed they were full and got up to leave.

**Rose's house**

Rose and Samantha were in their shared room. Samantha was looking at the picture of Jake and Rose.

"So you really like him?" She asked.

Rose nodded.

"He's a dragon though..."

"And I was a dragon slayer. It's in the past Sam, yes he will always be the American Dragon but it doesn't have to be something that's keeping us apart anymore. He's really amazing, and sensitive, romantic, suave-well at least he thinks he's suave." Rose laughed, "He's nice and cute, and he's such a good kisser!" Rose exclaimed.

"He sounds like a keeper." Samantha said sarcastically.

"You don't approve?" Rose asked.

"Maybe if he was human..."

"Sam, he saved me. I could have been destroyed but he saved me- even at the price of his own happiness. He risked everything for me, he's the reason i'm here with you and not dead right now. He's the reason i'm living. I owe him my life yet he expects nothing in return. He loves me for me! Unlike those other guys who like us because were pretty, I love him and i'm sorry if you don't approve sis, but this is the one time when your opinion doesn't matter to me." Rose said firmly, but gently.

Samantha took one more look at the picture of Rose and Jake before putting it down on the bed and leaving the room.

"Sam!" Rose called.

**Back at the hotel**

KNOCK KNOCK,

"Trix can you get that? I'm helping Haley with something." Trixie answered the door and saw Rose.

"Jake, your honey is here!" She called, she stepped aside to let Rose in.

"He's helping Haley with something you can come in and wait.

"Who's Haley?" Rose asked.

"Um...Jake's sister. You know her."

"Oh! I didn't know he had a sister..."

_Rose sure is acting weird. _Trixie thought but then again, it's Rose. She shook her head and allowed Rose inside.

Rose came inside and sat down on a couch. Jake ran out of another room seconds later, his hair partially wet and water on his clothes. He smiled at Rose.

"Haley found a mermaid..." Jake explained.

"Mermaids? Their real?" Rose asked. Jake gave her a confused look.

"Um...yeah so are goblins, and ogres."he laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside Rose. He leaned in to kiss her but halted.

"Yo! Sam, i'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you! You and Rose are identical and everything, sorry." Jake apologized backing away from Samantha.

"It's alright Jake." she said.

"So what brings you here?" Jake asked.

"Jake i'm going to be frank, I don't like you. I think Rose can do better."

"Better than the American Dragon?"

"Much better! I hate that you're a dragon! Dragons are supposed to be mythical, made up creatures! Not my sisters boyfriend!" Samantha said angrily

"Look, I love your sister and nothing you say or do is going to make me break up with her. I'm sure Rose feels the same way."

"Unfortunately she does. Rose is blinded by love, but I won't allow her to be hurt. She's had a few bad boyfriends in the past. Only wanting to be with her because she's pretty, I know you're no diffrent. Rose is way out of your league, so just back off!"

"I really do care about Rose. Of course she's pretty, but that's just the icing on the cake. I like Rose for herself and not because she's pretty, we have been through so much together. Just give me a chance Sam." Jake said.

"I wouldn't give you the time of day." Samantha sneered, before getting up and leaving

"So ima take a wild guess and say that wasn't Rose." Trixie said.

"It was her twin Samantha." Jake explained.

"How can you tell them apart?" Trixie asked.

"Rose has bright blue eyes, Samantha's eyes are a darker shade of blue and Rose has the mark of the huntsclan. Sam doesn't."

"You really care about Rose?" Trixie asked.

"Of course and-"

"Jake! the mermaid needs more water!" Haley yelled from the bathroom.

"Haley, I told you to bring it back to the ocean before mom and dad find it!" Jake yelled back.

"Yeah...go handle ya buisiness. I'll talk to you later. I'm going sightseeing with Spud." Trixie said and went to go find Spud.

Jake walked into the bathroom to find a very angry mermaid, Haley in her dragon form, and a soaking wet floor.

"HALEY!" He yelled. Haley flew over to him and landed shakily on the wet bathroom floor.

"The mermaid is angry because you took her from her home. I know you're intrested in the mermaid but taking the mermaid somewhere against her will isn't fair to the mermaid. Please bring her back to the ocean, i'll clean up the bathroom." Jake said.

"But she's so pretty!" Haley whined.

"How would you like it if someone took you from your home?" Jake asked. Haley looked at the ground not wanting to admit that she was wrong. Jake tilted her face up to at him.

"Haley, take the mermaid home." He said. Haley nodded and flew over to the mermaid, picked her up and flew out of an open window.

Jake drained the bathtup which was overflowing, he grabbed a few towels and started wiping up the floor, using his dragon wings to help speed things up. Once he was finished he walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket to text Rose.

He saw that she had already texted him though, he opened the message.

**Rose: Meet me at the movie theatre in thirty minutes.**

**Jake: Be there in a second.**

**Rose: :) **

Jake put his phone in his pocket and changed out his wet clothes quickly. He was leaving the room when he heard his mom.

"Jake! Where are you going?" she asked.

"Movies with Rose. Is that alright?" He asked.

"As long as you're home by curfew."

Jake gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the hotel room.

He took his dragon form once he was sure nobody would see and flew to the theatre...

_Who needs a car when you can fly! _

Jake landed at the theatre and shifted into his human form. He spotted Rose waiting for him.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her,

"Hey stranger." he said. Rose smiled and turned around to face him.

"Hey yourself!" she said chipperly.

"I'm glad you asked me on this date, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Jake said.

"What is it?"

"Samantha came to the hotel this morning." Jake said.

"What did she say?!"

"She told me she didn't like me, and that she thought you could do better, she wants us to break up babe." Jake told her.

**OOOOOOOOH! Okay I have to go to school now so I thought i'd leave it at this cliffhanger! Will they break up? Or not!? **

**Most likely no, because I support Jake and Rose. Jake and rose ftw. (that means for the win right?) **


End file.
